


Heline One Shot

by biscuitbcne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, Cuddles, Drunk Texting, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Heline, Kisses, Malec, Same-Sex Marriage, Texting, relationships, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitbcne/pseuds/biscuitbcne
Summary: imaginary stories. One shots





	1. Ice Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> so i have decided to write Heline one-shots which are fluffy and some are angsty! have fun reading!

Helen only recently had moved back to Alicante after a few years of living in Los Angeles and basically grew up in Los Angeles. As Helen was told to go and buy some groceries, she accidentally got lost since everything had pretty much changed since the last time, she was in Alicante so she decided to go around and ask the way to the local store.

As Helen was walking around, looking for someone, she saw a young girl and immediately walked over to her while she did feel quite nervous but she tried to hide it as well as possible. ‘’uh, hello! I have moved here but I don’t really know where to go to and I was maybe hoping that you could help me?’’ Helen` voice was shaking a tiny bit as her cheeks turned a radish-pink color. ‘’oh, hello there! Where do you have to go? I can show you the way if you want’’ Aline was much sweeter and friendlier than Helen could’ve imagined. Helen nodded her head and she was a bit nervous but tried not to show any of it. ‘’I have to go to the grocery store but I don’t really know where it is so yes, I would love it if you maybe could show me where exacly to go’’ Helen said as Aline smiled widely while nodding her head right after.

While the two girls made their way over to the grocery store, they spoke a lot about what they liked to do and they spoke about their families and there was basically an instant connection between the two girls which made them friends instantly. ‘’do you want me to stay with you or do you want me to walk you home right after? I don’t really mind, as long as you get back home’’ Aline already cared about Helen which was weird since Aline didn’t really care so quickly so she just went with it, really. ‘’you want to do that? I would like that a lot, thank you.’’ Helen smiled as they both entered the store and they basically bought whatever they needed.

As they got out of the store, Aline helped to carry the bags with Helen so she wouldn’t be carrying it all alone. Helen was absolutely thankful for Aline and she wanted to thank her for being so kind and helpful. ‘’I know that we only just know each other but would you maybe like to go and get ice cream sometime?’’ Helen was nervous to ask that but she really wanted to thank Aline for her help. ‘’ice cream? I would like that very much’’ Aline said as she flashed Helen a friendly smile which made Helen smile too.

As the girls got back to Helen her family their place, Aline helped Helen carry the stuff inside as she then looked at one of the pictures from Helen her family and she couldn’t help but smile at the picture. ‘’you have a big family, you know?’’ Aline said as she then looked at Helen again who was basically watching Aline and that smile did something to her heart… it made her heart skip a tiny beat which she hadn’t felt with anyone before.

As Helen was putting everything away, she grabbed her jacket and both girls walked out of the apartment while Helen somehow couldn’t stop chuckling while walking down the stair. Once they were completely outside, Helen looked at Aline again but this time she has a questioning look on her face. ‘’so, where do we go? I don’t know anything around here, you know?’’ Helen said as she made Aline giggle softly while she started to lead Helen to a nearby ice cream parlor. 

When they got there, they both walked in and they both ordered ice cream as Helen paid for both of them. ‘’hey, you didn’t have to pay for both of them, you know?’’ Aline grabbed Helen her arm as she spoke and she smiled at Helen as Helen nodded her head. ‘’yes, I know but I wanted to pay for both of it because you helped me a lot today.’’ Helen said as she smiled while speaking… the smile on Helen her face, wouldn’t disappear and she didn’t even know why it wouldn’t disappear. As they got their ice creams, they thanked the guy and both walked out while giggling as they sat down at the park and just watched the sun go down and somehow, Helen felt very comfortable around Aline which made the situation even easier considering she wasn’t very confident and rather shy.

As they were finishing their ice creams, their hands had touched several times which made both girls chuckle. ‘’you know, you are very pretty’’ Helen complimented Aline which made Aline shook her head but she also blushed a little. ‘’me? Pretty? You’re the pretty one here’’ Aline said as she grabbed Helen her hand and intertwined their fingers while they were giggling. Gosh, Aline hadn’t felt anything like this in a long while which made it all even more special. They then both got up but didn’t let go of each other’s hands while they were walking back the place where Helen lived. 

As they got to Helen her place, they both walked in and to Helen her room where they just sat down and started to chuckle immediately. ‘’you know, I really liked tonight… I genuinely did’’ Aline really did mean that and she did enjoy every single minute of it. ‘’yeah, I really liked it too and I would love to do it again sometime… but only if you want that too of course’’ Helen said right after Aline spoke.

The girls were both very tired as they just went to lay down and look at the ceiling while they were holding hands. Aline then turned to Helen and kissed Helen her cheek softly as Helen ended up smiling widely. It made Aline smile too and she just sighed happily. As they both kept talking and talking, they eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next morning, they both woke up as Aline had her arms wrapped around Helen. A soft groan filled the room and Aline eventually let go of Helen when she went to sit up, rubbing her eyes and stretched slowly. ‘’good morning to you too, sunshine’’ Aline said to Helen which made Helen smile a little… she hadn’t been this happy in quite a while if she had to be honest. ‘’how did you sleep? I hope that I didn’t hurt you too much with my feet’’ Helen asked and since Helen wasn’t a calm sleeper, she felt kind of guilty if she did hurt Aline because that wasn’t her intention at all. ‘’don’t worry, love… you didn’t hurt me at all and I promise you that you didn’t kick me.’’ Aline said as she sat up and ran her hand through her hair as she then looked at her phone to check the time. ‘’what is it? Do you have to go?’’ Helen really enjoyed spending time with Aline and she sure did enjoy waking up next to her.

‘’my mom wants me to come home but I will for sure let you know when I get back home, okay?’’ Aline said as she kissed Helen her forehead softly which made Helen closer her eyes as she smiled. ‘’of course, I’ll see you around, okay?’’ Helen asked and Aline nodded her head as she handed Helen a note with her phone number and she took off. Helen then rushed over to the window to watch her leave and she wanted to see if she got home safely which she did. Somehow, Helen was still smiling like crazy and she was sure that it wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

As hours passed by and they both didn’t hear anything from each other, Helen made the decision to text Aline but she didn’t even know how to start off which made her kind of nervous. She picked her phone up and the placed it back down and then picked it up again and placed it back down until she just got frustrated and left her phone on the bed as she went to take a shower.

Meanwhile Aline, grabbed her phone and just created a new text which maybe wasn’t the cutest text but she went for it.

‘’hey, love’’ was what Aline had send as she then waited for a text back but it had been 15 minutes already and she still didn’t hear anything from Helen which made her think that she maybe didn’t want to speak to Aline anymore and even though she respected that, she did feel a little bit sad. Hours passed by and as soon as Helen remembered her phone, she got up from the couch since she was watching a movie and ran to her room as she picker her phone up and saw the text which made her smile a lot. 

‘’oh, hey! I’m sorry, I went to take a shower and I forgot about my phone completely… I’m so sorry!’’ Helen pressed send and she sat there and waited. A few minutes later, Aline texted back with a smile on her face. ‘’don’t worry about it! I thought that maybe you didn’t want to talk to me anymore so I am actually glad that you just forgot about your phone.’’ was what the text said which Aline felt kind of insecure about but she couldn’t go back since the text had already been sent.

‘’why would I not want to talk to you? You’re sweet and kind’’ Helen texted back as she felt weird when she had sent that text. Minutes had passed and yet, Aline hadn’t texted back which was why Helen gave up and she went to lay down on her own bed. ‘’why does no one like me…’’ Helen said to herself as her brother Tiberius walked into the room and he could hear what Helen said to herself which made him upset. ‘’hey, what’s going on? What do you mean, no one likes you?’’ he asked and sat down on the bed as Helen sat back up. ‘’well its true. No one really likes me’’ Helen said as her brother pushed Helen carefully which made her chuckle a little as tears were running down her face. 

While Helen and Tiberius were talking, Helen actually got a text and she immediately looked at it and yes, it was Aline. ‘’I don’t know, not many people like me, you know?’’ Aline’ text said as Helen read it and dried her tears instantly as she began texting back. ‘’well, those people don’t deserve you!’’ was written in her text and now she just waited for a reply. ‘’but do you… you know, like talking to me?’’ Aline texted back while she could feel her heartbeat go faster and she could even hear her own heart, that was how loud she thought her heart was beating. ‘’of course, I do! Why wouldn’t I? you’re one of the sweetest people I have ever met and we only just met!’’ Helen texted back while chuckling as her brother just left the room. Meanwhile Aline was relieved that Helen still wanted to talk to her.

They texted back and forth for several hours and got to know each other even better… from favorite food to favorite animal, from favorite activity to favorite season of the year! Name it and they know it. As Aline started to get sleepy, she texted ‘’goodnight… I’ll talk to you in the morning!’’ which Helen replied to with ‘’sleep well! Yes, we will talk in the morning’’ while she smiled. Both girls placed their phones down and both fell asleep while they had smiles on their faces. Maybe this was the beginning of something beautiful?


	2. Dresses and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Aline have been best friends for a while but will that change when they go to prom together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> so here's another One-Shot but slightly different? anyways, enjoy!

It had been a few years since Helen and Aline had met and instantly had become great friends and maybe they also felt something for each other. As prom as coming up and everyone had someone to go with, Helen and Aline both had no one to go with and did not even think about going together since Aline her mother was the principal of the school who expected Aline to get a boyfriend. ‘’hey, I just bought the tickets for prom! Do you guys have anyone to go with?’’ Magnus and Alec showed up at the table of Aline and Helen during lunch break and they just shook their heads a they both sighed at the same time. ‘’no, we don’t have someone to go with and I don’t think that I will be going anyways since I don’t even have money for a dress’’ Helen said while she ate her lunch while Alec and Magnus both sat down at their table and started to eat lunch as well.

As all four students were eating lunch and talking about prom, Helen placed her head on Aline her shoulder as she sighed deeply but it wasn’t a happy sigh at all… no, it was more of a disappointed sigh which made Aline pout a little bit. ‘’what’s wrong, bug?’’ Aline asked and yes, they had nicknames for each other! From cute ones to rather weird ones, they always had one for each other, no matter what. Helen shrugged slowly and she immediately took her head off of Aline her shoulder when she saw principal Penhallow, Aline her mother who wasn’t so happy. 

When Aline spotted her mother, she knew why Helen picked her head up again and she didn’t really mind but it did upset her because she absolutely didn’t want Helen to feel upset or anything. As Aline, Magnus, Alec and Helen were discussing their plans for the prom, they heard the bell rang which meant that they all had to go to class. As they walked to class, Helen and Aline were usually the ones who were on time but this time, Aline was late and that was already suspicious for sure. 

During the end of the day, no one had seen Aline since lunch which made Helen worry a little. She really didn’t know where Aline was and they usually walked each other home.   
But yet, Magnus and Alec were gone too and that was suspicious to Helen but she went with it. Helen walked to her locker to put her books away as she then found a letter which she barely ever received. She opened it carefully and she read it.  
The letter was not that big but it said ‘’come to the park at 4:30PM today. Bring nothing but a smile’’ which made Helen smile a little bit but who could have written it? She checked the handwriting and matched it with Aline’ handwriting but it didn’t match at all and in fact, she really couldn’t figure out who’s handwriting it was. As Helen made her way over to the park as was noted on the letter, she looked around and there was nothing and no one to be seen besides a few candles, a blanket and a rose.   
Helen began questioning who this could’ve arranged since she really didn’t think much of it anyways and just thought of it as a joke which had been pulled on her a few times.

As Helen walked closer to the blanket, Aline walked up to her and she seemed to be pretty nervous instantly. ‘’what’s going on? Why are there candles? What if the grass burns and ruins the whole park?’’ Helen asked as she looked at Aline and Aline just chuckled and shook her head as she grabbed Helen her hands and just smiled. ‘’that won’t happen, love. In fact, it will be gone after this so don’t worry about the grass’’ Aline said as she hugged Helen and she returned the hug.  
But yet, Helen didn’t know why this was all happening and she pulled away to look at Aline as she frowned a tiny bit ‘’so what’s going on here? Is this some joke or what?’’ Helen asked and Aline shook her head as she was holding Helen her hands. ‘’no of course this it not a joke… Helen, look I have been dropping hints and I really like you and I want you to go to prom with me… I know that this isn’t romantic but I really, really like you…’’ Aline said which made Helen smile a little bit… someone actually liked her? This was new to her for sure and she just looked at the candles and then back at Aline with a smile on her face. ‘’you must be joking, right? This is perfect and I would love to go to prom with you, Aline.’’ Helen said which made Aline smile widely and she just hugged Helen tightly as she giggles softly.  
As they were hugging, Magnus and Alec walked up to them as they blew out the candles just to make sure nothing caught on fire. ‘’there is just one problem, ladies.’’ Magnus said and they both looked at Magnus as Aline nodded her head. ‘’same sex dates are not allowed… and since we are going together and you two are going together, we thought that maybe Aline and Alec could go together as a ‘couple’ and you and Magnus as a ‘couple’ to prevent any sort of drama’’ there was some insecurity in Alec’ voice but he wanted to do this for both Helen and Aline.  
‘’okay, yeah that sounds good to me. But how are we going to do this? Everyone knows that Alec isn’t straight and would it be weird if he showed up with a girl?’’ Helen asked and looked at Alec. Of course, she didn’t really know if it was such a great idea to even do this plan and she also needed to figure out a way to get a dress before the end of the week since prom was on Friday and it was all going to have to be rushed for sure.

Later that night, all four of them walked back home. Of course, Helen and Aline always walked together and since they all needed to go in separate ways, they said goodbyes and Aline and Helen walked off while Magnus and Alec also walked off together.   
As Helen and Aline were both on their ways back home, Helen was holding the rose in one hand and held Aline her hand in the other. Somehow, this ‘activity’ brought them even closer than they already were and no, they weren’t complaining about it at all.  
As they got to Aline her home, Helen kissed Aline her cheek softly which made her smile but not until long since her mother and father were both waiting on the front porch and they just shook their head and Aline said her goodbyes as Helen walked off too… Helen somehow knew that this wasn’t a smart thing and she knew that Aline’ parents were strict so she knew what was going to come for Aline.

As Aline walked into her home, her parents followed and they just sighed in disappointment. ‘’go to your room, you’re grounded’’ could be heard in the room and Aline just listened to her father and she walked away, off to her room she went.  
Of course, she didn’t know how to explain to Helen that she got grounded… how were they going to go to the prom now? This really didn’t go as Aline had planned but she was sure that she could arrange something with her mother or at least try her best.  
As Aline sat down on her bed, she just sighed deeply and shook her head… she really never wanted this to happen at all and she was not going to let this thing ruin everything which was why she was going to sneak out of the house on Friday just to get to the prom with Helen… despite, knowing that her mother would be at the prom but she was determined to not let this stop her.

As the days passed by and Helen got a dress which was black with flowers, Aline still needed to find a way to sneak out of the house since she knew damn well that her father was going to be watching her but that wasn’t going to stop her.  
Aline had her dress in a bag which she had hidden in the locker of Helen since they usually did that for each other. As the day ended, Aline went to Helen her locker and she opened it and since Helen her code was easy, Aline could access it whenever she wanted.  
She grabbed her dress and she chuckled softly as she wasn’t going to go home… no, she was going to go with Helen to Magnus and Alec their building since they lived in the same building. As they got to Alec and Magnus their building, they separated and all four of them, got dressed into their outfits.   
As Aline felt kind of insecure about her dress, Alec actually chuckled as he looked at her dress. ‘’don’t be insecure! You look beautiful and Helen will love it’’ Alec said as it made Aline smile a little… gosh, she really felt insecure. Meanwhile, Helen felt very confident and she even turned around and giggled as Magnus did her make-up. ‘’youre going to look absolutely beautiful’’ Magnus’ voice was full of life and it made Helen smile a lot.  
As they all were basically ready, Alec was wearing a back suit which had thin gold lines on the sleeves and Magnus was wearing a blue/purple suit with red markings on it which were sparkling a tiny bit.  
Aline was wearing a Bordeaux red dress while her hair was just down with a pair of black heels and a necklace. Helen therefore, was wearing a black dress with flowers and white markings on it while her hair was slightly curled and she was wearing a small bracelet and black heels as well.

As they walked out of their rooms, Helen and Aline couldn’t help but giggle as they saw each other… ‘’they’re so in love… I love it’’ came from Magnus’ mouth while he chuckled. They didn’t really know what to do so Aline just looked at Helen and basically checked her out from toes to head. ‘’so, are we ready to go or are we going to stand here and just check each other out...? not that I mind’’ Magnus joked and they just all walked downstairs and got into the car as Helen and Aline were holding hands while they couldn’t stop looking at each other… they really liked each other.

As they got to the school, they got out of the car and Aline could already see her mother who wasn’t so happy and she could see it on her face but she was not planning on leaving before she did that one thing that she had always wanted to do. As Aline, Helen, Magnus and Alec made their ways over to the door, Aline was still holding Helen her hand and she knew damn well that her mother wasn’t going to be supportive over that but she wanted her mother to know that she was in love and she wanted to show Helen off even if she wasn’t her girlfriend yet.   
Aline walked over to her mother and she sighed softly as she was prepared for a major backlash from her mother. ‘’look, mother… I know that I should’ve stayed home and everything but I couldn’t do it’’ Aline said as her mother sighed deeply and just shook her head but she stayed silent and walked away from Aline.  
Aline then walked back to her friends and she took Alec his hand while it was quite awkward since they were both not straight… Magnus and Helen after all, just acted like a normal couple and they walked into the building as Aline and Alec followed them. ‘’this is going to go so wrong’’ Alec mumbled and he sighed deeply while he also just kept his eye on Magnus since Magnus didn’t feel good in the morning and he didn’t want anything to happen to Magnus at all.

During the night, Aline had been all alone basically and Helen was basically just having fun but since Aline was already moody, she got up and walked to the bathroom just to get some water in her face.  
As Helen saw Aline leave, she followed her instantly and she grabbed Aline her arm as she frowned.   
‘’what’s going on? Where are you going?’’ Helen was concerned and let go of Aline her arm as she tilted her head a little.   
‘’I just need to go to the bathroom… don’t worry, okay?’’ Aline said and she just walked to the bathroom but Helen wasn’t going to leave her all alone. No, she was following Aline again and once they got to the bathroom, Helen just looked at Aline and she grabbed her hand gently.   
‘’hey, what’s going on?’’ Helen asked as she had her hand on Aline her cheek which did make Aline smile a tiny bit.   
‘’I just needed to get out of there, you know?’’ Aline said as she looked down at Helen her hand and she couldn’t help but smile wider. Aline splashed some water into her face and she then turned to Helen again. ‘’let’s go back? We can dance together if you want’’ Helen was nervous but yet, she asked it anyways since it was something that she had been wanting to do for quite a while now.   
Aline nodded her head and she grabbed Helen her hand gently as they made their way back over to Alec and Magnus who were basically having the time of their lives as far as they could see. Aline and Helen basically just danced together and towards the end of the night, they were basically just slow-dancing a lot. 

Helen couldn’t stop smiling and Aline also couldn’t stop smiling but they knew that they could get into a lot of trouble by dancing together so imagine how much trouble they would get if they even kissed… gosh, Helen had so many mixed feelings and she just really wanted to kiss Aline regardless of the consequences.  
As the night ends, they all basically left and Helen and Aline, both just waited outside the school building when Aline grabbed Helen her hand and just took her to the park again. ‘’but how about Alec and Magnus? Aren’t they supposed to— ‘’ Helen said but got cut off by Aline who pressed her lips against Helen her lips and she immediately pulled away, she was regretting it already.  
‘’I uh… im sorry, I have to go’’ Aline said and she just ran away from Helen… she felt ashamed of what just had happened.  
Helen was basically left behind and she saw Magnus and Alec run up to her as they both seemed pretty happy but they could see that Helen was absolutely not happy… this really did not go as planned. ‘’what happened? Did she kiss you?’’ Magnus was very excited but he tried to keep that for himself. ‘’yes, but she ran away before I could even say something… she hates me, doesn’t she?’’ Helen asked and she sighed deeply as Magnus immediately shook his head.   
‘’of course, she doesn’t hate you! Helen, she loves you’’ Alec said as Magnus hugged Helen tightly. oh god, this really didn’t go as planned.

As Magnus and Alec took Helen to get ice cream, they also worried about Aline who was sitting at home, in her bedroom with tears in her eyes while she was just starting to regret everything… of course, she was ready for her father to punish her in the morning but she had more things on her head than being grounded and that punishment.

The next week, Helen was already at school with Alec and Magnus but Aline was nowhere to be found which made her sad but she tried not to show it to anyone. She just followed her classes and went home all alone which wasn’t usual for her which was why everyone was looking at her since it wasn’t usual for her.  
When she got home, she tried to call Aline who also didn’t pick up her phone so she just sat there and looked at the screen the whole time… she knew that she should’ve stopped Aline from running away but she couldn’t have done that at that very moment since it was all just rushing to her.

A few days later, on Thursday, Aline was at school again but she was quiet and avoided Helen until the break when Aline was basically in the library, eating her lunch… Helen walked in and Aline immediately wanted to leave but Helen stopped her and shook her head… without a word, Helen just pressed her lips against Aline’ lips and then pulled back slowly while holding onto Aline her hand to make sure that she didn’t leave.   
‘’that was… wow’’ Aline said as she looked down and smiled widely. ‘’so, you don’t hate me…?’’ Aline asked, shyly as Helen lifted Aline her chin and shook her head. ‘’of course, I don’t… why would I hate you? I like you, Penhallow’’ Helen said as Aline hugged Helen tightly which made both of them smile a little.   
‘’so, what does this make us?’’ Aline asked and Helen shrugged and she chuckled a little bit. ‘’how about girlfriends??’’ Helen asked and she had her arms wrapped around Aline as Aline pressed her lips against Helen her lips and she then pulled away and whispered ‘’í would love that… a lot ‘’ while the girls hugged and just enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think? do you like it? let me know! anyways, i hope you enjoyed this One-Shot!
> 
> if you want to stay updated with my next One-Shot(s), follow me on twitter at @helinesempire !
> 
> see you guys later!

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!
> 
> i hope you liked this first one-shot! please let me know what you think!  
> i will try and upload the next one-shot in a few weeks. thank you for reading!
> 
> if you want to follow me on twitter, please follow me on @helinesempire ! i will update y'all when i post a new chapter!


End file.
